Playing Games With Darkness
by Twins-Into-Ash
Summary: Marik's in a bad mood, and Malik wants to have some "harmless fun" to cheer the Egyptian up. Just what is the insane Yami's idea of fun, though? Read to find out! Mega fluffy. Rated for Language.


**Disclaimer: I have not, nor have I ever owned, Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it. Some ideas in here are courtesy of my sister, and she also helped with editing, so thanks sis! Oh btw, this story is dedicated to my sister and my friend, who both love these guys to death! Also, Yami Marik will sometimes be written as Malik. One more thing; this story is kind of fast in the beginning, but it gets a LOT better from the dream and thereafter. **

**And now, without further ado…**

It was a bright afternoon on the blimp during the Battle City Tournament, but one person was absolutely loathing every part about the day. This, of course included his "Yami" who had been pestering the Egyptian all day to have a bit of "harmless fun" with him…

"Leave me alone already! I'm not in the mood," Marik growled at his darker half, who was standing directly behind him.

" I'm doing this for your own good Hikari. You never have enough fun anyways! If it weren't for me, people would die of boredom just by looking at you!" Yami Marik retorted smugly.

"So let them! It's not like I care about any of those Ra damned fools! Hell, it would be an _improvement_ if everyone died!" the lighter of the two shouted, while spinning around to face his Yami.

Chuckling darkly, the evil being said, "Temper, temper. You really shouldn't be so loud you know… Someone's bound to hear eventually…"

Suddenly, as if on que, Yuugi, Jou, Honda, and Anzu burst into the hallway, practically tripping over each other in their efforts to get to Namu.

Hey Namu," Yuugi cried out, "what happened? What were you yelling just now?"

'_Great, it had to be _those _idiots…' _Marik rolled his eyes slightly before turning around to the group with a shocked expression plastered onto his face. " Oh… You guys heard that? Sorry, it's nothing, I'm just feeling really off today… It's probably all the stress from this Tournament that's making me feel so weird."

Jou laughed and said cheerfully, "Yeah! Nothing a good dinner and some rest won't cure! Let's go!" Before "Namu" could protest, Jou grabbed his forearm and dragged him away, along with the rest of the gang following close behind.

With each step Marik was getting more and more enraged, and by the time they got to the dining hall, he was just about ready to explode. He couldn't even speak properly without wanting to shout at all of them (and probably kill soon after), thus blowing his cover. That would, in turn, ruin Marik's plan; and no matter what, he **could not** do that.

"Namu, aren't you going to eat? You look starved to death!" Jou joked as he shoveled food into his oversized mouth.

"That's what I was thinking! You can't just let all this amazing food go to waste!" Honda readily agreed.

Anzu sweat dropped, " After seeing you eat like that Jou, I wouldn't have an appetite either, except I'm used to it by now…"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

With Honda now stealing and piling Jou's food into his mouth (along with his own), Anzu and Jou arguing loudly, and Yuugi trying in vain to break up the fight, Marik's last nerve finally snapped. He drove his fork into the table in front of him and stood suddenly, hand shaking slightly from barely-controlled rage. Not trusting his voice to remain below screaming level, Marik ground his teeth and stormed out of the dining area silently.

For a moment, everyone stopped and stared at "Namu" as he left the room.

Jou spoke up curiously, "What's eating him?"

Anzu's anger sparked once more, and in an instant it was as if Namu had never been there minus the mark he left of the table.

~Meanwhile~

Marik stalked down the maze of passages in the blimp, glaring daggers at anyone he saw on the way to his room.

"Those idiots! Just being in the same room as those goody-two-shoes is enough to make me sick! I swear to Ra I'm going to kill each and every one of them once I obtain all three Egyptian God cards."

"Heh heh, now if I didn't know any better… I'd say you were a little upset, Marik…" cooed a sinister voice from the shadows.

The furious boy lashed out with his Millennium Rod, shouting, " Would you just SHUT UP? And while you're at it, Leave. Me. The Hell. Alone! Go torture someone or hack the computers or something, as long as you stay the fuck away from me!"

Malik snickered and stepped out from the shadows. "How amusing. You think I would actually listen to you?" He sauntered up to his other half and teasingly stroked beneath the smaller boy's chin before leaning down to whisper, " By now, _you_ of all people should know me better than that…"

Suddenly, a fist swung around and collided with the cheek of the dark being, the force of the hit making him stagger backwards. Marik's rage only increased, though, when his Yami burst out laughing. Finally losing control of himself, the Egyptian lunged forward screaming, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Malik merely smirked and caught the newest punch sent at him and leaned into the now-shocked boy once more. "That's right, get angry. Lose yourself in the darkness of your emotions. It only makes me stronger."

In an instant dark and light crashed together in a heated kiss, though who began it would never be known, not even to them. Every feeling, every memory of the day was poured into the kiss, and that only made the two of them lust for more. Yami Marik's tongue glided seductively over his hikari's lips before forcing entry into the space beyond. A battle for dominance ensued, but within seconds it was over, and Malik triumphantly began to explore the Egyptian's mouth.

Before he even realized it, Marik had backed away and broken the kiss. Smirking slightly, he then muttered a quick good night and ran off to his room, leaving behind his very irritated darker half.

"Heh, if that's how you want to play it, Hikari, then fine. Let the games begin…"

A cruel laugh filled the passage as the being faded away into the shadows all around.

Marik bolted upright in his bed, panting heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Dazed and confused, he glanced around groggily at the contents in his temporary room.

'_Where…? Oh that's right.' _As Marik's head cleared of its drowsiness, memories came flooding back to him. '_The blimp… this tournament… my purpose… that nightmare…' _He winced slightly as vivid images from the dream filled his mind

~Flashback Dream~

It was beyond pitch black, so dark that if you weren't careful you could forget there was ever a light. Unbearable cold, yet no wind to speak of; only the empty void all around.

Crouching alone in the abyss, and chained up for good measure, was none other than Marik Ishtar. Deep cuts and bruises marred his features, and a pool of blood had formed beneath his shivering body.

A mysterious voice cackled menacingly, from nowhere and everywhere all at once. " Come on, you _must_ be close to giving in now. You're only making yourself weaker than you were to begin with, and without the Millennium Rod, you have no defenses! Besides, I'm running out of space to draw on…"

Cold steel came to rest under Marik's chin, and with a sickeningly slow movement traced a little smile in the area. Biting back of cry of agony as lazy ripples of pain added to the already excruciating misery, the boy looked up at his captor… who suddenly wasn't there anymore.

Marik somehow found his voice and managed to spit out, "I'll never give in… Not to you, or anyone else…" before his head fell back down again.

"So that will of your's still hasn't broken," the voice chuckled, "fine then. I was getting bored of this game anyways."

Marik was finding it harder and harder to remain conscious, and could barely focus on what the voice said, much less what it meant.

Not that he had much time to contemplate, though, for just then an impossibly strong hand wrapped around the boy's mouth area. In the blink of an eye it had jerked back sharply, forcing Marik into a clumsy kneeling position that bombarded each of his sense with the torturous agony. Even though his mouth was covered, Marik screamed in pain and fell backwards directly onto the chains and deep cuts that had been made in that area.

The voice burst out into insane laughter and leaned over the boy's right ear, whispering, " Let the games begin HIKARI…"

~End Flashback Dream~

Marik shuddered as he recalled the last moments of the nightmare, when the voice drove a knife though his heart.

Instantly feeling that he should make sure he truly wasn't damaged at all, the Egyptian tottered blindly into the dark bathroom, cursing himself the whole time for acting so weak. After feeling around for the switch for some time, he turned it on and squinted at himself in the mirror.

'_Heh, nothing. No damage whatsoever. Nothing different, not even the black pants I forgot to take off before sleeping.' _Marik couldn't help but smirk proudly at his six- pack abs and defined muscles as his gaze drifted upwards.

"Well, what's wrong with being a little vain?" he said to himself as he turned the faucet and briefly washed his face.

"Absolutely nothing… Hikari."

Marik's face instantly shot up to glare at the new reflection occupying the mirror along with his own. Insanely gleeful eyes met enraged ones as Marik yelled out, "Ra dammit! Can't I even go to the bathroom without being bothered by you?"

Still only speaking to each others' reflections, Malik glared at the smaller boy for a second before he bared his wickedly sharp fangs into a menacing grin. The yami walked behind his lighter half and closed the door quietly before leaning against it. The two pairs of amethyst eyes turned to view each other at the exact moment that Malik casually twirled a lock of his host's hair. "This is the first time I've come to you like this," he said with a smirk, "and no. I intended on watching you for a while before playing my game…!"

Marik shook his head angrily before retorting back, "What first time? You were following me around all-" _'-Wait, does he mean the dream?' _He continued with a small shudder, " Y-You bastard! What the hell are you talking about?"

At first, Yami Marik didn't reply, but instead stepped closer to the boy in front of him. In one fluid movement, he draped one arm across the boy's neck and the other arm hanging over the boy's right shoulder, while both hands began to caress Marik's flawless chest slowly. As Malik was doing that, he leaned down and whispered into his Hikari's ear, "Does it matter?" a sly grin crept onto the twisted being's face while he chuckled softly, "And I thought you had to go to the bathroom Hikari. Was I mistaken?"

Throughout all of that, one would think that the Egyptian seemed to be ignoring all of his yami's actions, save for the light blush on his cheeks and that he was squirming uncomfortably. "Not with YOU in here that's for sure!" Marik spoke through clenched teeth up at his yami with far more bravery than he really felt.

At this Malik growled and spun the boy around so that they were facing each other before he leaned closer with a dangerous look in his demented eyes. "Poor little Uke… Do you even realize how long I've been with you? Ever since that Yuugi Motou killed your father, I've been living somewhere inside your heart," he smiled sadistically, " I've seen you naked just as many times as you have yourself. Me being here in front of you is really the only thing that's changed." Suddenly Malik laughed darkly and leaned in closer as he said forebodingly, " And I'm getting quite tired of looking at your hidden body Hikari…"

Marik's cheeks blush dark red as he begins to try and struggle out of his yami's grip, "Wh-what? Let me go, you lying pervert, or I'll-" _'Oh damn! I left the Millennium Rod by my bed-'_

"Or you'll what? Use that magic wand on me? You forget that you're not the only one who can use it Hikari… Although moving to the bed isn't a bad idea!" While Malik spoke, his hands ghosted down Marik's sides until they came to rest on the boy's hips. Then, Yami Marik pulled him closer and teasingly walked a few steps backward, towards the door. The evil being looked into the Egyptian's identical eyes as he breathed out, "What do you think… Marik?" Malik's hands each snuck across the boy's lower back, keeping him from escaping with the secure "X" that were formed with the darker half's arms.

Marik's breath caught as he suddenly had to struggle to make his mind work correctly, but he fumbled out an unsure, "I… uhhh… Th-This can't be right… Let go…!"

Yami Marik, in contrast, just seemed to be gaining more and more confidence as he released one hand and brought it up to the boy's chin, coaxing theirs faces even closer together. Then, the dark being leaned forward and stared with an unfazed gaze into Marik's clouded eyes before snickering and breathing onto the boy's lips, "You didn't answer my question Hikari…"

A surge of sudden desire coursed through the Egyptian's body and shudders as he blushes deeply and does the one thing his clouded mind can think of. He leans in and briefly kisses Malik before pulling back and lowering his head shamefully.

At first, Yami Marik went completely stiff with surprise and blinked once… twice. Then, smirking delightedly, he purred into his hikari's ear seductively, "I win." Marik glanced up in confusion just as Malik's lips crashed into his own as the yami claimed the prize for himself and led his trophy out of the cramped bathroom.

**So that's it! Thanks to everyone who managed to read this far, and this is my first story, so please give me lots of reviews and constructive criticisms! Oh btw, this story is dedicated to my sister and my friend, who both love these guys to death! **


End file.
